Slushie
by Mrs. D Malfoy - Mrs. F Weasley
Summary: When a group of foreign exchange students enter hogwarts to join the Golden Trio in their Fourth year. It may affect the magic world in more then one way. Lots of OC. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

So, to start off I'll introduce myself. (If you chose not to look at our Prof.)

I'm Ceena(Aka: Trigun0gt1844vv0): Claria Heirros. (Ca-l-air-a) Clare for short. That is my characters name, FYI.

And my friend, D(Yes, she's called a random letter. ): Lessien Notri. Less for short.

If you want to see the other OC then go to our account. Anyway.

Ceena: I'll be working on the first chapter. Which means Less will be working on the second chapter. (Obviously.)

A few of my other friends are in this, if I need too I'll point them out.

Ceena: Oh, and we don't own Harry Potter. Only our OC's. And yes Sweety is my actual cat.

Oh and of course,

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_Random Narrator speaking._  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dysus's Self Notes__: Their's always something good muggles'. Generally that is the computer. _

  
They both sat on the bed, one held a lab top and the other a wand. The blonde was sitting on the edge while her friend sat, leaning against the bed-post. Her long brown hair was tied loosely in a braid. While the bedroom was a fairly normal sized. A computer in the corner, small tan book shelves matching the bed stood against the walls. Long rosy curtains draped over the very small window. Everything was actually clean expect for the few renegade clothes and jackets scattered across the grassy looking carpet. 

"Hey Less, look at this." The brunette leaned over, extending her lab top while her friend scooted so she could see the screen. "Isn't it cute?" She asked, smiling a little.

"That is… Wait, who's Superman again?" Less asked, blinked slightly at the cat picture. Her friend rolled her eyes as she leaned back, bringing the lab top to her chest. "I'll show you." She said surfing through the net.

Lessien sighed, "Whatever. I just want to learn that new spell you're stupid friends were rambling about." She was totally ignored as the lab top was shoved back in her face. "This is superman."

"My god! Do muggles always have to have someone in tights?" Less asked, blinking her slight hazel eyes. "Yes-I mean no!" Her friend retorted, glaring at Less, who smiled back playfully.

Quietly they went back to there business, Less shooting random spells at the objects around the room, while the wavy haired half-blood popped in her head phones. Every few moments they would call each others attention to show off a spell, or a picture.

"Claria!"

Less taped her friend with her wand. "You're mom's calling you." Claria pulled out her ear-phones, while she closed her lab top. Her mom walked in, opening the door slightly. Her head poked in, her cat slipped through the small crack.

"Shouldn't you guys be studying before you go back to school?" Claria's mom asked, her dark eyes shinning a bit.

Less thought for a bit as Clare talked with her mom. '_Clare's mom's a half blood, but she did attend some sort of magical school. I kind of wonder why her parents and mine get along so well. Aren't they supposed to hate each other?_' Clare's cat walked over, Less picked her up. She noted that her cat must be on something if she hadn't scratched the crap out of her yet.

"Hey, Less?" Anna called from the door, while Clare crawled over and petted the cats head in Less's arms. Less stared at the older women, she could tell which side of the family Clare looked more like. She had her dad's facial features and her moms' small but matured figure. This went well together since both her parents where small, but Clare still adopted the fragile look or cute look then her brothers.

Less inwardly slapped herself, clarifying the only reason she knew that was because when she was eating over Clare's parents where talking about heritage and dominant and recessive of genetics.

"If you want, you can ask your parents if you could stay and go to the Games with us tomorrow. Clare's cousins are coming too. Oh, we're going to meet the Weasley's there." She gasped a bit, covering her mouth.

"Oh, is it your parents that don't like the Weasley's or someone else's?" Anna asked, pushing the door open a bit.

Shrugging, Less adjusted the cat in her arms, "no. My parents are okay with anyone really." This made Anna smile excitedly. She grabbed the handle and grinned.

"That's good. If you're able to come maybe Clare wouldn't be so shy around the Weasley boys." Quickly she looked into the room before her daughter squealed violently.

"Mom!" She yelled getting up to shut the door. Her mother laughed quickly, shutting the door and running away. "You know it's true."

Clare stomped, turning with a pout and a blush on her face. "I swear Less, you better not say anything when we see them."

Sweety the cat was stretching on the floor; Clare walked over and picked her up. Her cat protested a bit while Less smirked.

With her in hand, and fuzz all over her pants she grumbled. "I won't say a word."

A squeaky toy was thrown at her head. "You better not." They both stuck out their tongues.

"I'll trap you in a room with my cat, you wouldn't survive. So you better not say a word." Clare challenged as Less gazed around the room to find said cat.

Unsuccessful she turned her attention back to Clare, staring at her defiant brown eyes.

"Nope--Wait, probably not." She smiled a bit, looking at the ceiling. Both of the girls erupted in laughter at the thought.

Clare was on the floor holding her side. No one noticed that the cat had Less's wand in her mouth, chewing on it fiercely. Clare chuckled, catching Less' attention, she caught a glimpse of the dully furred calico as it harassed her wand with her claws and teeth.

"Oh no you don't" Less whispered to the cat, sliding off the bed

Thus she was tackled by a giggly version of Clare.

Whilst they fought, each throwing a few playful punches in the arm or boob; there was ringing noise. Clare immediately jumped up and ran over to it. Her blue, green and yellow flower comforter was crumpled in a pile in the corner of the bed. She picked up the object that was ringing, it was the phone.

Less sighed, wondering if it was one of her crazy cousins again. Sighing she found herself staring over at the blue and green clad walls. They were light pastille colors. It made it seem as though her room was in large stalks of grass, and you could stare up see the bright blue sky. It was peaceful.

"Are you serious!?" Yelled Clare into the phone, making Less look over at her.

There was an awkward silence.

"What'd you mean you're aunt met Shakespeare? Is she honestly that old?" Less blinked a bit thinking a bit. '_Is this her pure blood side, or muggle? I'd be really surprised if was the muggle.' _

"Oh my god ! Are you serious!?" Clare squealed bouncing up and down. Making Less raised an eyebrow wondering what she was so excited about. Clare yelled a goodbye and squealed once more before hanging up the phone and putting it down. 

"What's that about?" Spoke Less as she eyed her friend awkwardly. Slowly, Clare turned her head to look over at Less, mischievously.

Swiftly Clare turned again cackling a bit, rubbing her hands together. "You'll see." She whispered as Less rolled her eyes.

-----------------------------(Time Skip)--------------------------------------------------------

Clare yawned as she stepped off the plane, "can we never take a plane ride again? It was too long."

As they got off the plane and into the airport Less groaned. "I told you we should have used Floo powder." The mention of it made Clare slap her forehead,

"We should have."

------------(Hah! Another Time skip.)-----------------------------------------------------------

Whilst our hero's were no their way to there hotel rooms, they didn't notice they were being followed. A cat grunted in the corner, his grey eyes glistened slightly. He turned around to face the heavy cloaked man.

The cat would raise an eyebrow intelligently, if he had one,

"I don't think they're quiet ready to be molded into this Perceos." The man didn't respond as he kept staring over at the two. Yet his eyes where unseen through the dark cloak, the shadowy alley did no good on casting light over the man.

From under the dark cloak he smirked, lowering his head a bit. After a long silence, which Issaru waited turning back to the drifting backs of the girls the cloaked man spoke.

"They're ready, now it's time to take action. You know what to do." Issaru turned to protest, but Perceos already left, the cat sighed slightly, closing his grey eyes. He scratched his ear with his white and black paw.

He looked back at the girls; one of them almost left her suite case on the side of the road. Once again he sighed shaking his furry head, he stood to leave,

"This…isn't going to be easy." He wicked his tail slightly as he jumped onto a few garbage cans and disappearing from the alley.

--------------(Aren't the Time Skips so weird!)----------------------

A few days after Clare, Less and the rest of Clare's family arrived in England, it was almost Tournament time. So Clare had to set her alarm clock early so they'd meet at the hat.

As they made there way to the forest Clare kept reminding Less that she zapped her alarm clock so for a week she wasn't allowed to say anything to the Weasley boys, especially at the Tournament.

"Now, while where there Less, we're not allowed to use magic here." Less rolled her eyes as Noel---Clare's cousin—cut in.

"England is different then America. The only reason we can use magic is because we don't have any magic using schools. If we enter Hogwarts we'd be under oath not to use under aged magic." Noel's sister rolled her eyes slightly. She leaned over to Less, while Clare caught up to Noel and started a conversation.

Carol whispered, "if she didn't read all those Hogwarts books, or was extremely excited around anything foreign she wouldn't be so happy right now." Less nodded a bit, smiling.

After a few laughs and historic information—provided by Clare's father of course—they arrived at the hat. It was a purple top hat with a pink feather. Less' eyes buldged and Clare leaned over, thinking of the exact same thing.

"That a pimp hat?" Less asked as Kris--Clare's father-- grabbed onto the hat, pulling it away. Theere lied a dead fish in a plastic bag. Carol and Less turned around making puking faces. Clare just blinked for a minute sondering why her father set up a dead fish in the middle of no where. While Noel just lifted up her book over her eyes.

Kris pulled out a colorful pile of over mitts and handed everyone one. Everyone hesitantly grabbed onto the hat.

"Don't let go until I say so, got it?" Kris said.

The smelly dead fish started to spin, pulling them into some sort of time warp. It spinned so quickly, it earned a couple of screeches from the girls.

"God, I love magic." Clare whispered as Anna closed her eyes. She was afraid of heights. Even if she couldn't tell if the pool of colors under them was the ground; it still made her dizzy and nocuous beyond believe.

Once Kris yelled to let go, everyone fell on there butts, falling from the fish. Carol screamed slightly when her boney frame hit the dirt ground. Kris helped his wife off the ground as they started to walk towards the tournament.

Less leaned over slightly, "Hey, where are you're brothers?" she asked Clare who reached next to her for her bag. Clare's eyebrows raised. while she looked at the sky, pausing in deep thought.

"They're with our parents and our brothers. Clare's parents took the girls, and ours took the boys." Noel said as she rolled her eyes at Clare.

"Which turned out great for us," Carol said, patting off her butt as she stood off the ground, her straightened hair in a slight mess. But no one told her since no one noticed.

"Alright everyone, let's move!" Kris announced, ahead of the girls. Anna sighed as she walked up the hill.

Clare groaned, "More walking." Less and Carol roughly pulled Clare off the ground and lead her up the hill.

"About that hat and fish... aren't they inconspicuous? What if a muggle went by and saw it? That'd be hard to explain." Less stated.

"We live in a pimp house? And...we fish alot?" Noel tried to answer the confused pure-blood. Less simply shrugged.

When they reached the tents everyone huddled together, so they wouldn't separate. Clare bounced with excitement, making Noel and Less unlink their arms as everyone looked around trying to spot someone they knew.

Less smirked, noticing Clare's excitement and leaned over to her. Not exactly catching Clare's' attention, until she spoke.

"Happy to see the Weasley boys, huh?" spoke Less as Clare whipped around, surprised.

Carol tapped them both on the shoulder as Clare began to glare at Less.

"Hey! You guys can go IN now!" She yelled impatiently. They just realized they where infront of their tent. Kris rolled his eyes.

"Alright people don't get too comfy. As soon as we unpack our stuff, we're going to the Weasley's tent." Clare ran into the ten at that. Leaving everyone to stare after her,

"she's really that excited, isn't she?" Noel asked.

"Must be." Said Less, as she went in after her, smirking evilly.

------------------

Everyone was already unpacked and they started to head to the Weasleys' tent. Though they got lost twice and were too busy trying to find it to notice something was missing.

"Hey, where's Less-" Clare cut in making Noel jump slightly.

"OMG!" she said. Anna turned around to her daughter, slightly confused.

"Don't you mean 'oh my god'?" Anna asked, as Clare raised an eyebrow.

"No, aunt Ann. It's a term that one uses when-" again Noel was cut off, but not by Clare this time.

"OH MY GOSH!! Less is gone!" Carol announced. Making Noel sigh,

"Didn't I just say that?" she said as they reached the Weasley tent.

This time Kris leaned back,

"don't worry everybody. We're almost at the Weasleys'." He said too soon. They where standing infront of an open tent.

"KRIS!" Arthur appeared with his arms open.

"It's been a long time." Kris said as they exchanged "manly" hugs. Ron walked out of the tent with Harry, who looked slightly confused at the sudden appearance of the Heirros' and company.

Clare rolled her eyes at this.

"Cause ya' know, they didn't just come over for 4th of July a few weeks ago." She said smiling slightly from the experience.

Noel looked over at her,

"You do know that 4th of July was a month and a half ago." Clare blinked slightly at the comment. Anna looked around, slightly confused.

"So Molly isn't here?" she asked disappointedly.

Arthur turned around towards Anna, spotting Ron and Harry walk over to Clare. But she didn't exactly notice him.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to tell you she had other things to do." He said slightly baffled that he forgot.

Ron turned around mid-tent opening. He turned back and yelled,

"The Heirrios' are here!" Almost in a flash everyone appeared out of the doorway to see them.

Ginny introduced Hermione as Ron introduced Harry. Clare blushed slightly when the twins appeared behind her and rested their arms on her head.

"You're still a great arm rest." They said in unison. Clare dropped down, causing them to fall. As they tried to get up she put some ice down their shirts, that she somehow pulled out from…who knows where.

Carol and Ron laughed at this, holding their stomachs as the twins twitched slightly trying to get the ice cubes out of there shirts.

Almost at once everyone was reminded of something.

"Less is gone!" Clare said, noticing that their was no one to high five for that. Noel slapped her in frustration.

"Do I have to repeat myself!"

-------------(With Less.)--------------

_For some odd reason Less had separated from the group. Oh, she saw something shiny… _

Less walked around aimlessly for a while, after she separated from the group. At first she panicked, and then she started to relax. So she just thought it would be a good idea to just, walk. 

After a few minutes of walking she was distracted by another, shiny object. That happened to be someone's head, which resulted into her colliding into them.

"OAF!" Less shouted when her butt contacted the ground. She opened her eyes and almost couldn't breathe at what she saw.

"Watch where you're going!" The boy across from her yelled, tucking a lose blonde lock behind his ear. Lessien Notri for once could not find the strength to stand up and curse at him for being an ass hole.

He blinked, as his eyebrows raised. "Are you daft?" He asked, while he stood up, brushing off his black attire.

Less shook her head, waking from her dazed state. She looked up at the boy; he was looking around as if he was trying to find someone. Less attempted to stand, still staring at him, though he didn't notice. "Just suprised that someone like you would be rude enough to not help a girl that fell, which was entirely your fault. Now help me up!"

Suprised at the girl's outgoingness, he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her to a standing position. Now it was him that looked like he was daft; never in his life had a girl really talked to him like a person. They all either drooled or stuck their noses up at him. She looked around quickly. "Where am I?"

"Close to the forest... you shouldn't be near here. There's something that's going to go on... What's your blood?" Draco was frantic. This girl was able to keep a strait mind, he wasn't going to let her die.

Less, on the other hand, was slightly baffled. This blond seemed... really random. "Pure of course. Who are you?" Draco let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Draco!" Less turned her head to see an older looking man walk towards him, Less also forgot how to breathe when he approached. The man was a much older looking version of the boy she bumped into. "Who is this... a new friend?"

Draco looked at his father with an unwavering gaze. "Yea." His look told his father something else. Although Less didn't know it, Draco signaled to his father that she was a pure-blood and proud of it. The older man smiled.

"Well hello, I am Lucius Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you."

"Lessein Notri."

"I do hope we meet again, love. Draco? We have unfinished business to attend to." Lucius held Less's hand, kissing it as a nobleman would do. She was once again rendered speechless.

Before she knew it she was alone again and staring at the spot they where both standing in.

"Damnit…" She mumbled, realizing that she totally blanked out and didn't notice that they left. Then she noticed a note that fell on the floor.

_Lessein We will meet again. Promise. DM_

Draco must have used a spell, much like the quick write quill, to write the note and drop it inconspiculously as he left. She held it tightly and felt horrible depressed, for some odd reason.

"What's wrong?" Less turned her head, looking at the girl behind her. The first thing she noticed was her icy blue eyes.

----------------------------------(All right. Raise your hand if you don't want another time skip. Too bad!)-----------------------------------------------

There was a loud sobbing on the couch. Noel sighed trying to "comfort" her cousin as the girl was attached to her, her face glued to her shoulder.

"SHE SLIPPED AWAY! RIGHT UNDER OUR TOES!!" Clare half shouted half sobbed in Noel's thin black jacket.

George sighed, wanting to comfort her from across the room. But her sobbing and over-reacted shouting scared him slightly. His brother on the other hand was about to rip his ears off in annoyance.

Just as Fred was about to stuff his sock in the sobbing girls mouth, Kris and Arthur burst through the door. Everyone turned, waiting for the news. Clare shot up, across the room in a flash. Anna and Ginny appeared from the other room.

"Where is she?!" Clare grabbed her father's arms, looking up at him with concern in her eyes, which made her seem over dramatic. He shook his head, which caused his daughter to run back over to Noel and continued to sob frantically. In the process she almost knocked Noel off the couch.

Ron blinked as he entered the tent.

"Uh, so I take it you guys didn't find anything either." Both the adults shook their heads as Hermione, Harry, and Carol walked in.

"Everyone has to cheer up. We may meet her at the games later." Arthur spoke as Clare slid down the couch half of her body on the floor, and the other half still lay across the couch.

"I need to go read some of my romantic tragedy books….or mangas'." She slowly got up and walked across the hall into a random room, that didn't even have her books and lay down on the bed. Without realizing that Clare walked into his room, Ron walked over to make himself a sandwich.

Noel positioned herself on the couch comfortably as her cousin got off her, her eyes narrowed slightly. Everyone in the room was silent until Kris got up again.

"I'll go look again." Clare suddenly burst from Ron's room. In which Ron almost dropped his sandwich in suspicion of how and why she was there.

"Me too!" She declared in a tan trench coat, black rimmed glasses, matching tan hat, and magnifying glass. Ron blushed slightly as he stammered,

"Why are you wearing- my clothes?" Everyone looked at him with opened mouths. Except for Clare who looked around oblivious to everyone's expression.

Ginny raised an eyebrow slightly, "Ron. May I ask why you brought that with you?" Hermione continued,

"Or why you have it." The twins grinned slightly to the comment.

Ron shrugged awkwardly.

"I don't know." Everyone rolled their eyes.

Clare made her way across the room to the entrance of the tent.

"You guys coming?" She asked as she lifted the opening slightly.

Noel sighed and got off the couch as Carol sat down on it.

"I'll go, you'll probably trip over an ant and knock down several tents while you're out there." Kris sighed, and Arthur stood up.

"All right, just don't lag to far behind. If you're lost, then we may never find you." At that comment George stood up, blushing slightly.

"I-I'll go too." Clare nodded as she looked around the room for more volunteers. Fred's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"WHAT?!" He asked his brother, who ignored him and walked to the tent entrance. Fred sighed in defeat. He scratched his red hair, sighting a bit.

"Fine, I guess I'm going too." Clare's eyes light up slightly at this.

"All right if that's all the volunteers then let's hustle!" She announced quickly before rushing out the tent door.

Noel sighed as she scurried after her cousin, the twins blinked slightly as Hermione and Ginny stood up to join the hunt.

"Wasn't she just in tears a moment ago?" Fred asked, slightly dumbfounded.

Hermione brushed past him shrugging a bit.

"I don't know. I'm only going because this may be interesting." Both her and Ginny stared back at George, though Ginny almost was about to burst into a fit of laughter, which ironically made George shudder.

Though Fred didn't seem to notice it as he headed out of the tent, George shook his head as he rushed out the door behind them. Kris and Arthur looked back.

"Aren't you coming?" Arthur asked Ron who shrugged on the couch, with his sandwich. He chewed a bit, not waiting until he swallowed to respond.

Just as he was about to speak Hermione rushed back in and dragged him out the room. He dropped his sandwich in the process of being dragged away.

"_NWUU! Mie saghuisch!_" Harry stifled a laugh as he walked behind them slowly. Trying to keep Ron from aiding his wounded sandwich.

Carol sighed from the couch. Waving 'bye' to her uncle, who left the room before Hermione dragged Ron-successfully- out the tent.

Anna sat herself on the couch, next to her niece. There was a long silence before Anna broke it.

"I bet you 20 she'll end up with Fred." She eyed her niece challengingly.

"I bet you it's George." Carol shifted over, closer to her aunt, who grinned at her.

"It's a deal then." They both shook hands, grinning at each other.

"All right then." Carol said leaning back on her side of the couch. Silence took over again.

A few minutes went by before Anna stood up.

"Want a sandwich?" She asked, picking up Ron's on the floor and throwing it in the trash bin next to her.

"Sure, just not the one Ron was eating." They both laughed slightly at the comment.

-----------------------------------------------------------(NOT A TIME SKIP!!!!)-------------------

**The next Chapter should be up soon, seeing as how Less is writing it. Clare's chapters will undoubtedly take forever. Ciao for now! - Less**

Ceena(Clare): Hey!!! I'm not that slow... I only started...counts fingers I don't know... Oh simetime before halloween!

Ron: Yea, that's not THAT long. I mean really Ceena. Halloween wasn't, ya know... A month a go or anything. (is completely sarcastic.)

Ceena: (ignores) Anyway, I decided half way through the fanfic-with the help of my cousin-to change her sisters name to Carol, instead of my name for her, which was Kathy. Long story to that sudden change of events. So, if any of the "Kathy" names still there, that means I did a sucky job editing...-.-

Hemione: That's okay. It's not as bad as Ronil Wazlib.

Ceena: XD Well, now that this chapters over with, in a day or so Less will update! .

Ron: That totally wasn't my fualt...-.-

Ceena: Hey... I just realized I didn't give Harry any lines...at all. -.-

Harry: Yes, why?

Ceena: (shrugs) Beats me. Oh, I'm not sure if Less' last name is "Notri", or "Notli" because I...can't remember and oddly enough Less edited this. So... I'm gonna post it anyway. . I'll probably forget when she gets back online.


	2. Chapter Due!

Chapter 2! And Less is writing it, so it'll be sooooo much faster. :-p (Ceena: BULL:O)

Clare: Oh, none of us one HP, so yea. -

Please note: Even though there is no quidditch because of the triwizard tournament, I am denying that and it will still go on.

OMG I'M INTERFERING!!!!! (Ceena!!)

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

The tournament went by without many problems. Less thought Victor Krum was disastrously hideous though. Later that evening, Less stared across the table at the girl, her blue eyes drew all her attention to them. The fact that they showed so much emotion, and, as Less would put it, _'They're fricken awesome!' _She inwardly yelled, excitedly. But she tried not to show her enthusiasm as she sipped the tea that was given to her. The girl sat down across from her, she still forgot to introducer herself. But Less didn't mind, since also forgot too.

Suddenly the girl spoke,

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Estrella Star. My parents are out for a moment so maybe we'll find you're family." She said kindly, almost looking slightly tired while talking. Less smiled at her kindness, but she frowned slightly at the thought of traveling with her family.

"We'll, my family isn't exactly with me right now…" Less began, pausing, thinking back to how she got separated from the Herrios's and when she met Draco. She sighed at the slight mental image of him. This caused Estrella to gasp, snapping Less out of her fantasy world.

"I didn't mean to offend you. Is your family deceased? I'm sorry-!" She continued to babble on a bit, apologizing frantically.

Less only stared for a moment, wide eyed at the girl. '_Oh my god…She totally reminds me of Clare a little.'_ Less giggled at the thought which caused Estrella to stop in her babbling and blink at her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, still holding her arms up in an expressive way. Less looked up a bit dumbfounded.

"Uh… It's nothing. You just remind me of someone I know." Less narrowed her eyes slightly, causing Estrella to calm down and lower her arms, she look also softened as she stared across the room at the dirty blonde girl, which she did not know the name of.

Estrella coughed a little before leaning over to ask Less her name.

"Um… I forgot to ask. What's your name?" Less didn't realize she paused too long to answer the question.

"Oh, I'm Lessien Notri." She said smiling slightly. Estrella also smiled.

"Well, I should find the Herrios's. I'll see you soon, okay?" Estrella smiled again and nodded.

When Less got to the tent, the Heirros and Weasleys were having a campfire. Clare was the first to see her. "LESS!" She screamed while running and hugging her friend. "Where were you?"

"Got lost. Saw the hottest boy in the world. Think his name was Draco. His dad was hot too, Lucicui or something or another. Malfoys. Then I met a sweet little Muggle born named Estrella Star. Went to the tournament together." Neither girls noticed the twins exchange glances with each other, nor Harry with Ron, Hermione with Ginny, Author with Molly, or anyone else.

It was Harry who spoke up. "Draco Malfoy? How did he act with you?"

"At first rather rude. But then he was really nice and sweet." Now, everyone goggled at her. Ron noticed the note in Less's hand and grabbed it from her. "Hey!" She yelled "Give back!" George grabbed it out of his little brother's hand and read it allowed.

"Lessien, we will meet again, promise? DM? Less, Draco isn't some one you want to be around. He's the worst kind of blood there is." Less looked confused. "Pure. The kind who hate all else." Less shrugged.

"I'm pure so I don't really care."

Then, people started to scream. "What's going on?" Harry yelled. No one could answer him. And Less got separated again. They all ran into the woods and Less took a wrong turn, coming face to face with a death eater meeting. She gasped a little. These people, dressed in all dark looked almost magnificent. It sounds sappy, even in her brain, but Less thought they were the night in human form. Of course, she knew who death eaters and Voldemort was. But it was amazing when they had their masks off. Voldemort was in the middle of explaining his plot, when he abruptly stopped. He looked at Less before starting to whisper the Kedavra curse.

"My Lord, don't do that. Please? She's pure and isn't a blood traitor." Draco. Draco saved her, while endangering his own life. Lucius looked like he would faint, Severus Snape moving close behind him just in case he did.

"Better yet, she will join the death eater ranks. Girl! Who are you?"

While most would fear and cringe at the site of him, Less stood tall, her stature in the wizarding world apparent. "Lessien Notri." He nodded and motioned her to come closer. With all the dignity in the world, she walked tall and proud and stood at Voldemort's feet. Death eaters gasped. Not even they dared to show so much retaliation towards their master. Miss Notri would surely die. But this was not to be. The Dark Lord simply told her to hold out her arm. She didn't scream out in pain; she never flinched. It was a miracle in so many ways. The strongest men would scream in agony, and would cower. Less was neither weak nor a coward. Draco hid his slight disappointment, Less was alive.

"Now," Voldy's voice was as clear as possible. "Go with Junior. Steal The Boy Who Lived's wand and give it to Junior." Less nodded. And went to find them.

Clare was once again the first to spot Less. She screamed and hugged her tightly, not noticing Less was careful to use pressure on her left arm because of the horrible pain. She could give an amazing act, but she wasn't superwoman (another one in tights --). As they walked, Harry's wand stuck more and more out of his pocket. Without anyone noticing, she quietly slipped it out and into her own robes. Not knowing what else to say, Less suddenly yelled: "I'm going to be sick!" And ran into the woods. She met junior and gave him the wand, and not 5 minutes later the Dark Mark was up in the sky with her and her friends under it.

Everyone went to the Burrow the next morning. The kids decided to camp out. Less nearly killed Ron for touching her arm. When Fred asked what happened, she simply said she was hurt in the attack. She didn't want anyone near it. Clare slept between her cousins while Less huddled in a ball with her two cats, Greedigut and Fizzgiz, on the sides of her. That morning they all got their acceptance letters. Clare, Noel, and Less were truly surprised. That was unexpected…

That meant Diagon Ally.

They decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron overnight, seeing as how it was August 31st and they'd get the Hogwarts train in the morning. The rooms held four people a piece. The twins shared a room with Harry and Ron, The parents stayed in one room, while Noel, Less, Hermione, Ginny, and Claire grouped together. (If there were more people… my apologies… I can't remember you.) It was noon by the time everyone had settled into their rooms. They decided to simply let the children go and buy their items and meet them at four back at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. The kids stayed together for the most part.

Madam Malkin's is the first stop. Everyone is fitted for their robes. They also decide to get dress robes and dresses. Clare didn't like the uniform and neither did Carol.

Carol scuffed with her American slang,

"that is not something I'd be caught dead in."

Clare only nodded shyly as she was being measured and fitted. Noel just rolled her eyes at her little sister and Less shrugged uncaringly. When they where done and got all of them into their robes, Clare was the only one who was still in the changing room, everyone had their original clothes back on.

Less walked in, completely oblivious to who was in there. "Oh, Clare… still here?" The brown haired girl nodded.

For a minute Less was completely caught off guard and blinked, she shrugged off the feeling and poked Clare square in the forehead.

"Hey--!" Clare yelled a little while Less stood victoriously, hands on her hips and her neatly cropped hair rested on her shoulders.

"That's the magic button. It always puts you back into your Clare-y mood." As Clare was about to retort Noel shoved her head into the room and scolded them.

"Guys, we have to leave, we're running behind as it is." Noel gazed at her cousin and sighed. "I can't believe you're still not changed you lazy butt." She joked and slipped her head out.

Before she was completely gone the door suddenly opened fully and fell off it's hinges.

"Carol, you idiot." Everyone was laughing a little or rolling their eyes. Clare suddenly squeaked and rushed into the other changing room and got dressed.

After that, which took about an hour and a half; on Carol's account, they get scales, gloves, and crystal phials. They passed Quality Quidditch Supplies and both Clare and Less made a rash decision to get their own broom. Clare's was a firebolt, while Less's had the same qualities but looked like a troll on drugs sat on it… (Clare had noted that) it was flattened and a deep purple. It was so unique, Less had to get it. Everyone else simply stared at her as if she had lost her mind. The owner gave her a matching Beater Club, seeing how she was probably the only one who would want it. The twins took a liking to it, and asked Less if she might be a Beater. She replied that it was her favorite position and she'd love to play it. She also got some quidditch books;_ Quidditch Through the Ages_ by Kennilworthy Whisp and _Beating the Bludgers—A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch_ by Kennilworthy Whisp

At the Magical Menagerie everyone stops to get items for their pets. Harry left with Ron to the Owl store to get treats for Hedwig, while Ginny, the twins, Carol and Noel stayed outside. Claire, Hermione, and Less got toys and treats for their cats. Less, Noel, Carol, and Claire all need a cauldron so the rest wait for them to get it. It only takes about ten minutes or so before they move onto funner places. Everyone had wands, so Ollivander's wasn't a necessary stop. The stalls in Diagon Ally were very interesting to see and nearly everyone got something, Less getting much more than she should've because her arms were already overflowing with bags. The twins stop at the Joke stop to restock. It was very funny and Claire and Less got stuff too. At the Junk Shop, they pick up a few items that aren't in too bad of condition. They also stopped to get their quills, inks, and pieces of parchment. They also got thei trunks.

When the time came to go to the book store, Flourish & Blotts, it seemed as if the whole store was bought out. Claire and Less went their separate way from everyone else, so they had no idea what they got. Claire got _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander and _The Monster Book of Monsters _because she was taking Care of Magical Creatures, while Less got _Ancient Runes Made Easy_, since she was taking Ancient Runes. Both of them got_ Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes_, _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot,_ The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century, Hogwarts, A History_, by Chroniclus Punnet,_ Standard Book of Spells Grades One,through Four _by Miranda Goshawk,_ Quintessence: A Quest_, _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot, _Flesh-eating Trees of the World, Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean, Encyclopædia of Toadstools, Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst is Coming, Unfogging the Future_ by Cassandra Vablatsky,_ Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard, _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble, _The Dream Oracle, Confronting the Faceless,_ _Advanced Potion Making_ by Libatius Borage, _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore, _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch, _Intermediate Transfiguration,_ _Jinxes for the Jinxed,_ _Curses and Counter-Curses: Bewitching Your Friends and Befuddling your Enemies with the Latest Revenge_ by Vidictus Viridan, _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts,_ _Practical Defensive Magic And Its Use Against the Dark Arts,_ _The Dark Arts Outsmarted,_ _Self-Defensive Spellwork,_ _A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions,_ _Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul,_ _Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality,_ _Hairy Snout, Human Heart_ life as a werewolf from a werewolf's point of view, _Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology,_ _Powers You Never Knew You Had and What to Do With Them Now You've Wised Up,_ _Asiatic Anti-Venoms,_ _Moste Potente Potions,_ _Achievements in Charming,_ _Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed,_ and _Curses and Counter-Curses_ by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

Of course, not all of these were necessary for school, but because of Less, they both had to get them all. Less was making a list of items she wanted and needed to get and had lost her supply list. So she borrowed Claire's, made the list, then lost Claire's list. So they were both stuck with a bunch of books… but they may come in handy. They left with heavy arms and much lighter pockets, to say the least.

It was four after that, so they quickly rushed to the Leaky Cauldron. They put their things away in their trunks and went down to meet the adults for lunch. They were allowed out after that for a few more hours and Less disappeared.

-Alone with Less-

Less was a nervous wreck. Making her way through the crowds as fast and stealthily as possible made her nerves jumping on end. She didn't want to run and have people noticing her, but couldn't be slow because Clare and everyone might catch up. So she finally made it to her destination, Knocturn Ally. As she walked to the shop she needed to go to, her mind started to wander. If someone told her a week ago she'd be doing the Dark Lord's bidding, she'd laugh at him. But now that she was actually forced to do so, she realized that by some sick way, the part of her heart that felt so empty and cold was now full. She was forced to do his bidding, but was it really force? Is rape really rape if it's enjoyed? This was the same concept.

The shop she had to meet Lucius was vile in what it held. She almost laughed to herself imagining Clare or Noel in a place like this. Lucius was standing in the back. He handed her a briefcase and smiled. They didn't exchange words, but the looks told all. Whatever it was she had to do was inside that briefcase, along with some ingredients she may need to get started. He then gave her a small package, and apparated away. she had no chance to look, as she realized her friends would become worried. So she ran as fast as she could into the Leaky Cauldron and, thankfully, no one was in the room with her.

First she opened the briefcase. Inside held many containers with labled ingredience. there was a large packet. Leafing through it, she saw the recipe for Veritaserum potion; the potion that forces you to tell the truth. There was a piece of parchment in what she could only assume was her directions, written in Lucius's handwriting.

_Lessein _

_You are to make a potion that will cancel out the effects of Veritaserum. You have the ability to do it. If you need galleons for the ingredients, ask Draco._

At least Lucius had faith in her potion's ability. Lucius! That reminded her to open the other package. Inside was a necklace, a mirror, and a piece of parchment. It was in Lucius's handwritting again.

_Lessein _

_Have you ever heard of a two-way mirror? The kind that allows you to speak to another? Yes, well this is a four-way one. It's the only one (Well, besides its 3 counterparts) in existance. Me, Draco, and Severus Snape have the other parts. Do not tell anyone else about it. They have no reason to know. If you ever need me, Severus, or Draco, just say our names. And promise me you will always wear that necklace. I can not explain now what it does, nor do I want to. But if anyone asks where you got it, simply say you found it. If you ever need me, for anything, you can always call me on the Mirror. If you can't get in touch with me, you can always owl me. I hope you do well in school, and keep me updated about everything. Maybe you'd like to come home with Draco for Christmas at Malfoy Manor? Think about it. I hope to see you soon._

_Lucius._

Less was beyond amazed. And she realized, she was crushing on a 30 something year old man. At that moment, Clare came into the room and Less quickly hid everything and put the necklace on. They all went to sleep and anticipated tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG!!! Finally that's done with. Sorry for the long wait guys. 0  
That was all Less's fault. -,- (Ceena's talking)

Draco: No it wasn't you—gets pelted by moldy muffins X-X

Ceena: -sticks out tongue- It so was pretty boy.

Harry: Well, since Ceena seems busy I'll finish. The third chapter will be posted A.S.A.P., Ceena's almost done with it. This chapter is also a little short compared to the last one.--

Ceena: YEA!!! Less finished it recently after forgetting about it for the longest time!! makes a cute angry face IT WASN'T MY FAULT CAY-CHAN!!!! drags Sirius into the room and tells him to do a tap dance

Sirius: Um, do I have—gets started at angrily by Ceena, pointing her wand at him OKAY!! -.- starts tap dancing

Harry: Uh…uncle….? O-O

Sirius: This better not go on YouTube!!!

Ceena: You know about that?! O.0


	3. BigDaddyMalfoy Draco

Tis Chapter three! And Ceena's writing it!! Everyone Cheer!!

Ceena: Yay!!! Now, none of us own HP, of course. If we did this is how it would go.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ---------------------------------------------------- 

-------(The honorary Time Skip as returned!!)--------------

Clare beamed as they entered the train station. She ran about as her long brown hair tossed about in her ponytail. Noel sighed a bit, not even attempting to catch up to her to calm her down while the others blinked amazed by her never ending amount of energy.

Less leaned over to Noel and Carol stepped beside her sister, trying to listen in after conversing with Ginny and Hermione.

"So is Clare always like this. Well, you guys knew her for a while, so….?" Less wavered a bit as she raised an eyebrow in question at Noel and narrowed her eyes to the ground in an aloof manner. Yet she answered the question,

"Clare's always like this, yet she does have sudden mood swings a lot. She's no different around you as she is with us. She's just very….-." Noel paused a bit, so Carol cut in. 

"Insane." She finished with a crazed look grazing her features. Less laughed at this, nodding a bit while Noel only smiled and shook her head, "yup, that's the word."

George blushed slightly as she brushed past him, but his sudden hope of her liking him was crushed as she jumped on Fred's back.

"What the-?!" Fred yelped, almost falling over from the sudden action. Clare pouted as she strongly latched herself on his back.

"You said you'd give me a piggy-back ride when I was 10, and you never did. So now you owe me one." She exclaimed, keeping a gentle but strong grip around his neck. 

Fred sighed in defeat earning a victory squeal from Clare as he carried her to the train. His twin brother uncharacteristically slumped over, looking a bit depressed. Anna stepped away from the adults and pulled Carol from her group who was slightly surprised that her aunt was behind her but willingly lagged behind the group.

Anna was first to speak. "You saw that?" Carol looked around suspiciously before nodding. Anna smirked a little, slinging an arm around her niece, business like.

"He's totally giving into her, you know? Soon they'll get married!" She yelled quietly, gazing at the ceiling in a motherly sort of way. Carol rolled her eyes at this.

"Marriage, haven't even noticed each others feelings, or their own—one--, two I still think George is going to swipe her off her feet." Ended Carol victoriously while Clare's mom just smiled challengingly and patted her nieces back,

"Don't get your hopes up." Anna said before everybody arrived at platform 9 ¾. Clare's parents crushed their daughter in a hug that explained all their goodbyes. Noel and Carol sighed a little that their family wasn't able to make it. But they still had Clare, Anna, and Kris.

Less unfortunately, had no family with her. She gazed down her cats in her trolley. With her softened eyes she petted them both, suddenly she was tackled by Clare, which in turn almost knocked the wind out of her. It put pressure on Less's left arm once again.

"Ugh!" Less cried out painfully while Clare moved away,

"Oh my god! Sorry Less, I didn't think I'd almost kill you by doing that!" Clare leaned over to her friend who sat on the ground in front of her and looked concerned, at her arm as Less rubbed it gingerly.

Less smiled, her tough nature stubbornly refused to tear from the pain and to not yell insanely at her best friend thinking it was wise to not make this process harder then it would be.

"No that's okay, I'll get over it." She sort of mumbled as Clare helped her up. Hermione and Ginny picked up the book Less dropped and her purse. They both placed in her cart before they continued their goodbyes to their family and etc. Clare grumbled a bit as her checks turned a slight pink.

"Mom, I'll be fine without you for the year. I'm coming back for the Holidays so I'll see you then." Her mom still latched onto her, she tried to fidget away, but she failed miserably. Suddenly her mom grabbed Fred thinking he was her "husband".

"Kris, don't you think Clare will grow into a fine witch after she graduates?—" Anna blinked when she looked at Fred, who didn't look too happy. Clare wasn't moving as her head laid on Fred's chest. (Yes, she's that short.) She stuffed her face their so no one saw her blush and Fred blinked a little.

"Anna, I think Clare doesn't feel all too well. Her face feels completely hot." Fred looked down his hand resting on Clare's forehead. Less and Noel looked over at them with an amused look as Carol glared at her aunt. Knowing it was only a set up. George was glowering a little while Ron and Harry laughed amusingly.

Ginny and Hermione whispered silently to each other as the adults joked about the two.

"They look so cute together really." Ginny squealed. Hermione only sighed, smiling at her friend.

"I'm going to have a sister-in-law that's shorted then me!" She exclaimed, silently as she could. Hermione giggled and stole a glance at the two again.

Of course, Fred would have pulled a friendly prank on his childhood friend but once it came to mind, which was at the very back of his thoughts, he figured that all his stuff was in his trolley and he's rather not do anything now. With the girl still attached to him he guided her half into the station. With a wide grin he turned back to his brother.

"Ron could you get our stuff, thank you!" He joked as he disappeared into the station.

George was the first to respond and made his way after his brother, glaring all the way.  
Noel, of course being the generous cousin she was, order her sister to bring along Clare's trolley as she made her way into the station after George, trying to calm him down.

Carol growled again, roughly grabbing Clare's trolley with one and hers in the other she slowly pulled and pushed them into the station. Ginny went in after her with Hermione following not too far behind.

Ron also growled as he pulled his brother's trolley, which made the parents joke at him. His mother asked if he needed help, but he refused, trying to sound manly. Less and Harry chuckled amusingly as Ron had more difficulty pulling both trolleys then Carol had.

As Fred made his way in Harry turned to Less, smiling warmly.

"You ready to go to the greatest school on earth?" Less uncharacteristically smiled at him, though the only explanation she could give to that was that they had the same opinion on the subject.

"Yup," she nodded to him as they both shouted their goodbyes to the adults and made their way into the station. 

-------------------------------(Train ride)-------------------------------------

It took sometime for everyone to find each other and get together. When they reached a decent cart Fred, possibly George—they couldn't tell since he'd just went out of view--just made his way out of it and into another one. Noel was the first to open the doors. Clare was already asleep, with a strange cat in her arms. Everybody almost awed at this. But Noel studied the cat a little.

He had a bow around its neck, and there was a card beside Clare's face. Noel was the first to pick it up and read it. She smiled before setting it down, taking out a book and sitting next to the window and beside her sleeping cousin. Carol sat down on the other side of Clare and sighed tiredly. Harry caught her attention when he curiously picked up the note.

Suddenly his expression change and he jumped over to Ron who was conversing with Hermione on where to sit. Carol shifted and petted the awoken cat softly as Ron quickly read the note that was shoved in his face. He also made the same expression as Hermione and Less leaned over to read the note.

Noel glanced up from her book,

"You know it isn't polite to read other people's private notes." She was ignored as Ron took it upon himself to read the note aloud.

_"Dear cousin Clare,_

I know it hasn't been too long since our last gathering. But, as a family member I've taken account that you are going to attend Hogwarts, a school which I've taught at, and you probably couldn't find a pet in time. I know this since you have allergies and Sweety isn't a cat that'll be willing to go and you know it'd be a disaster. So I've took the liberty of giving you this feline. I've already spoken with your parents and this was a complete surprise, and I hoped it was. Take care of him, and his belongings are already at Hogwarts right now. So enjoy my dearest Clare.

-You're Dear Cousin,  
Remus Lupin.

P.S.: Oh, his names Issaru, and take care of him. He's very intelligent once you've gotten the chance to know him."

Ron looked up from the note to Clare who had shifted slightly from the noise. He turned to Noel as if she was a second option.

"She's a relative to Remus Lupin?" Hermione asked for Ron.

Noel smiled knowingly, "yup. They're third cousins, I think." She set her book in her lap and pressed a finger to her chin in thought. Everyone just stared in shock except Carol who took out a device from her pocket. After everyone calmed down the train ride started and Less was forced to sit on the floor—well, more like volunteered. Though Hermione asked three times for her to sit next to them, but instead she only told them that she'd rather stay on the floor with her cats.

After a moment a sound burst from the entry of the cart. It was Carol.

"OH MY---!!" she continued to flare a couple of swears left and right. Which attracted unneeded attention as Noel tried not to throw her little red book at her sister.

"My cell phone's not working!!" Carol cried. Her hazel eyes glared at her phone as she almost threw it across the cart. Mid air the pink cell phone stopped and floated, everyone turned their attention to Noel as her smooth wand pointed carefully at the phone. Noel's attention was towards her little red book, and her short dull chestnut hair shadow only her eyes in a mysterious way.

Less blinked a little, taking note not to ever piss this girl off, ever. Everyone else also had taken note of that, except Clare who was still asleep.

"I told you Carol that electronic devices don't work here. I guess you weren't listening like always." Noel rolled her eyes as she casually turned from her book. Again, doing the same thing, everyone let out a breath they forgot they where holding.

"Whatever, I don't need that piece of—"

"Could you stop cursing too!" Noel interrupted, giving her sister a disapproving glance. They continued to argue, or rather Carol shot Noel a few inappropriate lines while Noel wisely countered them with a something else as she continued to read her book.

Hermione started to share notes and favorite magical books with Less as the boys just stared at the sisters before Carol pouted in defeat and Noel joined the other two girls in their conversation.

After a moment of silence the cat Issaru fidgeted out of Clare's gasp, which seemed to have woken her up. She smiled a bit, stretching her small frame while rubbing her tired brown eyes. Everyone smiles at her awakening. Issaru jumps off the seat and stretches on the floor.

"Have a nice sleep cus'?" Noel asks, looking up from her book as Clare smiles and nods. Just as they all started to greet her, the trolley pull sup next to them. Instantly Clare was at the trolley, her money extended in her hands.

Everyone almost showed the same expression at the girl. But they all just either got up, and got something or didn't. Later, as Clare's gnawed on everything she bought (cough2tonsworthcough) in three minutes Less decided to teach Issaru patty cake.

"Okay now… Patty cake, patty cake…" Less began.

The cat stubbornly sat, stared at her hands in a careless way. Less pouted a bit as she grabbed the cat and placed him back in Clare's lap. As soon as the cat made contact to Clare he fell asleep.

Clare blinked a bit before making eye contact with Less. Her dark brown eyes widened as she saw Less glare a bit at her. But shrugged it off carelessly, do to her high sugar level.

Carol groaned loudly, 

"This is so boring!!! I can't even use my DS!!" Noel ignored her as the golden trio blinked at the DS part.

"What's that?" Ron asked with a mouth full of something.

Less looked up from her cats, "what's what?"

Carol blinked, looking at them both. Then she turned to Harry. Everyone also did, which made him feel a bit uncomfortable. 

"What?" He asked, looking back and forth between them.

Clare giggled a little, "he wouldn't know what that is." Noel agreed, nodding.

Less growled softly, still having no idea what's going on. "What wouldn't he know?"

"What a DS is Less." Clare chimed, smiling brightly at her friend who sat on the floor with her back against the window. Less nodded silently then shrugged picking up her poem book, 'Glass'. Clare rummages in her purse for a while, taking out random items on the way. It was three minutes since she started and the seat next to her was almost full with her stuff.

Carol—who's on Clare's right—looks down at her cousin and gaps a bit.

"What the--!" Carol begins, backing away a little, almost getting pelted with a random object Clare threw out of bag in frenzy.

"Where'd I put it!!" Clare's face turns red. Everyone looked up at her and in unison, their eyes widened. Noel—on Clare's left—leans over slightly,

"Where the bloody hell did you fit all that?"

"My purse and I can't find—" Clare then pulls a small rectangular black object from her purse and smiles brightly.

Harry blinks a bit, pointing at it questionably.

"What's that?" Ron cuts in.

Clare looks over at them as Carol rolls her eyes.

"It's a DS." She says, leaning back, pulling a shiny straightened dark drown hair over her shoulder before staring blankly back at her cousin.

Clare smirks cutely, holding up her DS in her right hand. It almost seemed to catch Issarus attention from her lap. He stared at her up at her with his bored looking grey eyes.

"It's no ordinary DS mind you…" She began, opening it. Dramatically she turned it around, rubbing the side once where the switch was to turn it on. On the double screens words appeared,

_"Animal Crossing."_

Noel, Less, and Carol looked amazed at her.

"How the—" Noel began, looking at her cousin as if she had six toes on her forehead.

Clare only closed her eyes and grinned widely.

"It's a secret." She chimed. Harry, Ron, nor Hermione had any idea what was going on between them.

Ron just blinked obliviously and looked at Clare with a raised eyebrow.

"So…what does a DS do?" Harry nodded beside him. Clare smiled brightly, lifting Issaru off her lap and onto her seat to sit in between the boys.

"Okay." She began. Both the boys leaned over to get a better look at the black device.

"A DS is the abbreviation of the name "Nintendo Duel Screen". This is owned by Nintendo and in the muggle world it's very popular. I mean especially in America. Though it's made in Japan…" Clare paused for a minute and looked blankly at the wall across from her.

Ron waved a hand infront of her face, snapping her from her daze. She shook her head and smiled brightly at them.

"Oh sorry…" She jumped up a bit when she gazed down at the DS and smiled again.

"Anyway, it basically is for entertainment purposes. So you just take the little stylus and glide it on the bottom screen." Clare pauses and takes out the matching black stylus from the side of the DS Lite, and starts to press and glide it onto the screen; moving the person around the town.

Noel looks up from her book again and finally speaks.

"Clare, how can you do that? It's a muggle device." Noel asks as Issaru walks by Clare's feet, almost intrigued with the DS too.

Clare only looked up, kicking her legs to the sides without hitting Issaru, she winks at her cousin and grins.

"It's a secret." She says before Ron asks to play it, which she smiles and hands it over and goes back to sleep with Issaru snuggled against her again.

Noel rolls her eyes a bit, along with Carol. Before long Carol and Clare are both asleep while Noel was reading her little red book and the Golden Trio talked amongst themselves. Before long Less was one of the only one awake besides Harry and Noel.

Her hazel eyes gazed down at her arm, and before she knew it she was having the urge to lift her arm and stick it out for everyone to see. Mentally she calmed herself, wondering where the sudden burst came from. After a long moment of silence everyone was asleep but her. Her eyes where only closed, she rested with both her cats beside her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------(Heh….)-----------------------

Just when Less thought she could have a nap, the train stopped. Everyone yawned and stretched, getting from their seats and stretched. Noel was already awake sometime before the train had stopped. First she set her belonging into her little bag, put on her jacket and helped Less get up.

Brushing a very short brown lock of hair behind her ear, Noel tapped Hermione and before long she somehow got Ron up. It was odd; he was leaned against Harry's shoulder. It was cute, but very funny.

"Ron!" Hermione resorted to yelling after he refused to budge after the first couple of tries. He almost stumbled off the seat, waking Harry and Carol in the process.

"Wha—what?!" He yelled, yawning as he tried to get back on the seat. Hermione just rolled her eyes and got her stuff together. Noel smiled when she turned towards her cousin who was still asleep with her new cat in her arms.

Less also noticed the small girl. She smirked and sauntered to her friend. Without a warning Less leaned down, tugging her hair from her face before calling Clare to wake up.

"Hey Clare."

She tried once. The girl didn't even stir. With a pout Less continued.

"Clare." This time Clare groaned softly, her eyes opening a bit.

"Can someone carry me?" She asked before falling back to sleep.

Everyone sighed and turned to Ron, who looked around obliviously.

"Alright, fine." He said before he walked over to her, giving up on the oblivious thing.

He scooped her up, almost falling a bit. He breathed slightly and turned to everyone else. Issaru jumped over to Carol, who instantly caught him without warning.

"Hey, she's a lot heavier then when we where kids." Ron blinked, looking down at Clare. Noel sighed a bit, she turned around and started out of the cart.

"Maybe cause', she's older now. She grew ya' know." Less said her cat around her shoulders and the other in her arm. Ron just shrugged and walked off the train. Noel grabbed her cousins' single bag before walking after them. Harry exited next, taking the jacket Ron left behind. The last to exit was Less.

On the way to the carriages Ron kept getting weird looks from his fellow classmates. He could of sworn while exiting the train his brothers where glaring at him.

"Ugh! I new I shouldn't of went along with this. Why's she still asleep?!" He cried, irritably. Noel just sighed.

"If you don't want to carry her then I will." Ron turned to her.

"I doubt you could carry HER!" He said, lifting the girl up before walking away. Speeding to the carriage, everyone rushed behind him.

"How 'bout no one carries her!" Carol said, jogging to the carriage. Everyone either ignored her, or was too far away to hear. (Not to mention her habit is to mumble about.)

When everyone got to the carriage, Carol just made it, Less was the first to notice the odd looking creatures infront of the carriage. She just starred quiet awkwardly and walked into the carriage, almost catching a glimpse of Clare with her eyes open on Noel's lap.

Less only shrugged and stepped into the carriage, she again sat on the floor of the carriage, like on the train with her cats. Carol and Noel both looked down at her, Harry though was the first to ask

"Are you sure you want to say down there?" Less only nodded quietly in response, looking ahead of the carriage and gazed at Hogwarts. The carriage then started moving.

Noel followed her gaze and gasped delightedly at the view. Everyone also looked over at in question. Ron blinked, happily not carrying Clare, and raised an eyebrow. Trying to find what was so interesting.

"What? Is there a wolf or something?" He asks, scratching his head. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron. We're looking at Hogwarts." He only shrugged and turned around. For most of the trip it was somewhat silent. Sometime before they got off, Noel turned to Clare, who was leaning on her, still asleep.

With her one hand she tapped Clare on the shoulder lightly and smiled.

"Hey, we're here Clare. At Hogwarts, Clare…" It only took that statement to wake her up. Instantly she bounced up, almost knocking the carriage backwards. Everyone stared wide eyed at her.

Clare only smiled cutely and tilted her head, her cheeks rosy.

"Sorry." That somehow made everyone go back to their business and she sat down, taking Issaru in her hands.

It didn't take that long until they reached Hogwarts, they all stepped off the carriage and started for the large school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ceena: Sorry it took so long. (cough)Not as long as Less(cough) Anyway, I kinda cliff hangered it. (Is that's a word…) Well, I'm tired and ran out of thought engery….ness..

Noel: Woah, you look really tired. O-O

Ceena: That's shocking?  
Noel: Yea. –.0

Ceena: Anyway, sorry Cay-chan… I couldn't put "him" ( . . ) in it yet.  
Less: Huh?

Ceena: (covers mouth) Don't worry about it.

Less: .0 Okay….

Ceena: All righty! More Sirius tap dancing!!!?

Sirius: Are you serious?!

Noel: No, I'm moony. XD  
Ceena: XDDDD

Sirius: -.- (tap dances)

HAPPY ALMOST MY B-DAY!!!! ( Clare)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Attention Audience!

Otay, Clare here. Sorry about the delaying but it's Less' turn to upload so... She's taking her GODDAMN TIME!! .

--cough cough-- Sorry, I lost control.

Anywho, I just wanted to say--if I had any idea what she's doing for the forth chapter--I would have had the fifth up by now.  
She's too fricken slow!!

--yells as if Less can hear here-- STOP TALKING TO YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND THAT'S NOT EVEN LIVING IN THE SAME STATE AS YOU!!

-mumbles--

Well, anyway... I guess this means I'm done here, apologizing to all of you. Oh, and if somethings spelled wrong or my grammer isn't correct.  
This means I'm on my laptop, on notepad, with no spell check and such. So do to my laziness and need to finish my homeowrk...

I'll poofle. (Furcadia style!)

--(Oh, I'm "Sheena F" on furcadia if anyone wants to know, and I havenn't been on in months so...)--

OH!! SIRIUS TAP DANCE!!

Sirius: AGAIN?!

Ron: Hah, you finally came out of the closet too... DOUBLE HAH!!

Everyone else: -.-'

Siruis: It was the only way to escape!!

Clare: YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE AGIAN!!

Siruis: WHERE'S MY WAND?!

Clare: I ate it, with some of Remus' chocolate and some milk...--suddenly reverts from dark moo-- I haven't had any chocolate in a while... YO! Cousin Remus?! I want chocolate!

Remus: Clare, are you being attacked by Death Eaters?

Clare: --cute face-- No...

Remus: None for you. --Siruis suddenly attaches himself to Remus' leg-- Not again... /.\' 


End file.
